


To Tears

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Bored Hux is a Dangerous Hux, Blow Jobs, Discussions of Previous Abuse, Fix-It, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Political Alliances, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pseudo Religion, so is Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux discovers that not only has Ren Not been living rough and dirty on the run, he's set himself up as a diety on some backwater planet. Hux intends to take it from him, or at least get consort status. The results are the same, whatever the plan. Hux is patient.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	To Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kylux Positivity Week!!🖤🧡🖤🧡
> 
> Day 5: Fix-its/Exiled Kylux

Hux doesn't remember much of his death. His body was still in shock from the leg wound; he hadn't done much more than just slap a bacta pad on it and bandage it up.

The body armor had done it's job--kept the blast on the outside of his body. But the impact had thrown him, unsteady as he already was from the leg wound. He had struck his head on the floor and knocked all the air out of himself. He found out later that Opan had confiscated his body from a duo of officers--sending them out the airlock in his place. 

Opan had stolen a shuttle, it wasn't difficult in the chaos, and taken him to Her.

Seeing Rae Sloane again had been a bigger shock than finding himself alive and relatively safe. It was quickly followed by the secondary shocks of meeting Phasma and Mitaka again. They had all been dead, or so he had thought. But instead Rae had been alive for all these years, biding her time and collecting her pieces. The pieces she had placed around Hux, unknown to any of them, and bringing them back to herself when their time at the Order was done. 

So Hux had recovered and settled into his new reality. It made him realize that he had never escaped his childhood on the run. Even as an adult they had only called their mobility freedom, but nothing had changed. Now he was finally still. Now he wasn't surrounded by people that wanted him dragged down, humiliated, shown his place. He was no longer a General, but he had his responsibilities and his routine. 

Rae knew the end of the First Order was coming. She had always known. It was run by the same idiots, or the same kind of idiots, that had lost the Empire. So she had sequestered herself in the Outer Rim, just inside wild space. She hadn't just built her own military, she was building herself a civilization.

"That's something we never had before." She told Hux one night over drinks. It wasn't Correlian brandy or any number of other exotic liquors Hux was used to. But it was a decent wine, from the planet below. "We had a war machine, full of soldiers. Not people. Even you children weren't people. You were Brendol's attempt to mold superior soldiers. It was disgusting."

Still, Rae hadn't gone completely native. She still believed that any society needed a firm hand, and she wasn't afraid to be the one to squeeze. 

So they worked on their little planet, some backwater that had never seen starships, or even indoor plumbing. Rae had come a long way in bringing them into the present; catching them up to the neighboring star systems that could at least break atmo. She had been working on them for years, while she waited. There was already a generation of children from the Empire that had settled and joined those on the ground, their children growing up in Rae's new society. 

So Hux stayed for a while. He was glad to be back with Rae and the others, content to be part of something, a cog in a wheel that was actually succeeding in creating order. Phasma didn't stay, eventually Mitaka moved on-planet and made a life for himself. Rae encouraged Hux to do the same, but he didn't know how. 

After a year he was starting to feel lost, unsure if he was capable of staying settled in peace times. To be honest, he was bored. 

Then word came from a neighboring system. Of a living God. A force of nature that had swept one of the planets and was holding it in his thrall. 

Hux had ignored it at first, found the talk mildly amusing but ultimately forgettable. Rather like his new life. 

Then they started getting details. 

Bizarre stories of flying objects and enemies defeated without weapons or armies. A dark-haired God, controlling the minds of those around him. 

Hux went to his quarters and screamed into his pillow. 

*** **

One thing that helped Hux sleep at night was the thought that he was settled comfortably, and Kylo Ren was sleeping in some back alley. A different one every night. A different planet every few days or weeks. Always looking over his shoulder, sleeping with one eye open. 

The idea that Kylo Fucking Ren had installed himself as a God, even on some backwater planet, filled Hux with rage. He distantly recognized that the emotion was the first he had experienced in a year, but that didn't matter. Hux was suddenly certain that he was meant to disrupt Kylo Ren's plans, perhaps even somehow unseat him. Regardless of how he had top do it. Someone had to take him down a notch, and who was left that had ever stood up to him before? Hux was made for this. 

So Rae gave him a shuttle, with a knowing look. He flew to the planet and tried three different settlements before he finally was pointed in the right direction. Everyone seemed to know about and even fear the God, but few had actually seen him. 

The encampment was deep in the mountains. As Hux flew his shuttle he could see long paths that had worn into the ground. Occasionally he would fly over groups of what he had to imagine were pilgrims. He gritted his teeth until they squeaked every time. 

He circled the area, trying to find a place to set down. The land was all forest and mountains, with very little clear space. From what he could tell there was a small town, or a large camp, at the opening of cave into the mountainside. Since he didn't see any larger structures he assumed Ren held court in the cave. 

Finally, he found an outcropping several miles from the town, high up on the mountain. He hiked down through the trees, sliding on the loose soil in places, and cursing Ren with every breathe. By the time he reached the path that led the rest of the way he was filthy and exhausted. Sweaty and covered in leaves and dirt was not the way he had imagined approaching Ren. It was supposed to be the other way around: Hux looking down his nose at Ren, grubbing in the street somewhere. 

Outside of the encampment Hux rested. It was only early in the afternoon, so he undressed and beat the dirt off his clothes, then cleaned himself in the small stream. He ate a ration bar from his pack, then continued on.

For the most part, it appeared to be the usual small town. Large tents had been erected, cooking fires and lines of drying clothes lined up like a city street. A vendor hawked their wares in something akin to a town square. It was all very rough, but clean and fairly quiet. No one seemed suspicious of him as an outsider. In fact, two new groups arrived after him and everyone was welcomed. 

Around dusk a group started to gather, some with lit torches, others with battery-powered lights. Hux followed a short distance behind, determined to get the lay of the land before confronting Ren. They walked through the darkened forest, the hushed whispers of the pilgrims ahead of him. They spoke reverently of the powers they would bear witness to. Hux rolled his eyes. 

The cave opening was unlit, a dramatic gaping blackness even in the forested night. Of course it was, thought Hux. He followed closely behind until the cave opened up and they could start to see light. Hux waited until they reached the inner sanctum, torches lining the basin below, then he separated and installed himself along one of the ledges. He could see the entire spectacle laid out below. 

His group continued down, filling in the empty spaces surrounding the altar. Altar, throne, whatever it was meant to be. It was carved from the cave wall, broad steps leading up to it. Unsurprisingly, Kylo Ren sat sprawled over it, looking bored. 

Hux's group was towards the back, but there were more worshippers crowded together at the base of the steps. There was a low, humming song coming from somewhere. With the acoustics of the cave he couldn't quite tell. 

However he was able to clearly hear the ancient silver protocol droid that stepped forward to address the crowd. 

"His High Lord will now hear petitioners."

Hux choked at the title. How fitting. How absolutely Ren.

But as Hux continued listening, his amusement grew. 

Some 'petitioners' wanted blessings: for their crops, their homes, in one case their pregnant wife. Others had squabbles that they wished for Ren to intervene with. Land disagreements, business disputes, petty disagreements. 

Ren finally lost his temper when two pilgrims broke out in a screaming match. Silence fell over the room as he rose, held out both hands and twisted. Both petitioners fell to the ground, dead if the angle of their necks were any indication. Ren stood surveying the room for a long moment. Finally, his deep voice split the dead silence of the cave. 

"Anyone else?"

The silence continued, the pilgrims too frightened to even fidget. 

Ren returned to his throne, immediately looking bored again. He waved a hand. 

The silver droid stepped forward and spoke, "the time for hearing is now over."

No one moved for a long moment. 

"Leave us!" Ren's voice boomed. There was an explosion of movement and sound as the crowd turned and started pushing their way back out.

Hux was close enough to overhear some of the muttering. 

"They angered the Dark Lord."

"That's what happens when you demand instead of appeal."

"They should have shut up and listened. Isn't that why they came? For His wisdom?"

Hux huffed irritably as he stood and prepared to be reabsorbed by the crowd, and tried not to fall off the ledge while he rolled his eyes deeply. He wasn't going back to the camp, but he needed to regroup and think somewhere less exposed. 

"Not you, Hux." That familiar intonation of his name froze him in place. His mind raced as he rethought his plans. 

He stood still, waiting for the last stragglers to disappear into the dark tunnel. Made Ren speak again before he bothered to move. 

"Come down here, Hux." The tone was light, but mocking. Hux bit his lip and made his way down the stone stairs at a slow pace, refusing to step up quickly to Ren's order. 

Regardless, before long he was standing at the bottom step, having to look up at Ren, who smiled mockingly down at him. 

"Look at you, the proud General Hux hiding in the shadows to get a look at the Dark Lord."

"Stars Ren. Could you be any less original or any more obvious?"

The smile faltered for a brief moment, then Ren grinned. "There's the General we all know and love. Did you miss me? Is that why you came to find me?" He leaned forward as though he was anticipating Hux breaking down and admitting just that. 

Of course Hux had no intention, even though he knew deep down he had just about done that. He rolled his eyes to Ren's face and spoke, condescension dripping from every vowel. "I had thought you dead. Imagine my disappointment when word of a ridiculous, dramatic mad-man made its way to us. I came to see if it was you, and in what conditions you were surviving."

Ren laughed out loud, sitting back on his throne and draping himself across it. "I appear to be doing just fine." He motioned to the cavernous room around them. "Better than you can say." 

He was never going to admit it outloud, but the devoted following that Ren had made for himself was impressive. Even in it's small scale. And even though he seemed to be living in a cave, it was surprisingly dry and well fitted. Instead, he looked down his nose and replied "yes, I suppose. If you consider sitting on a rock like some barbarous king and settling petty squabbles amongst the natives 'doing fine', then I can't disagree." He gave Ren a haughty look to match the sudden glare. 

"At least I'm doing better than you are, sitting alone all day in your space ship, looking down over those that have actual lives to lead."

Hux froze, a tiny seed of fury implanting itself in his brain. "You knew where I was." He tried to make it sound an accusation, but he couldn't keep the disbelief out.

"Of course I did." Ren smirked. "Why do you think I picked this planet to dominate?"

His choice of words brought Hux back to the matter at hand. He laughed. "Dominate? You had no weapons, no army, nothing but yourself. Of course you were stuck on some backwater. Leave it to you to manipulate a planet of ignorant, uneducated simpletons and declare that you're 'dominating' them." Hux's expression grew more condescending. "You've dominated nothing, and they have played you for a fool. You think you're controlling them, but they've simply turned you into an administrator. You've become a stylus-pusher. Just like me."

He waited for the explosion, finding that he really didn't care what Ren did. This was the most alive he had felt since Starkiller's destruction. He felt bolstered and stood decisively before Ren's wrath. 

But it didn't come. Instead, Ren simply surveyed him from his throne, actually looking thoughtful. 

Hux started to get uneasy in the long silence that followed, feeling the upper hand beginning to melt away. Finally, Ren said "yes, you're right of course. You always were." He leaned forward, forearms across his broad thighs. He had apparently lost none of his physique in the past year. "And frankly, I don't know how you did it all those years. Weren't you bored to tears?" He slumped back as if to accentuate the point of his boredom. 

Hux blinked. Taken off guard, he answered truthfully and without sarcasm. "Keeping everything in order was rewarding, not boring. I was highly satisfied when I was able to do my job," he looked admonishingly at Ren, "without interference."

Instead of looking guilty Ren smiled. "You would enjoy the tedium." Before Hux could protest he continued. "So then, why are you so dissatisfied in your new position? No one is trying to kill you, there's no political maneuvering, just your job."

Ren leaned forward again while Hux's mouth turned into a tight line. "You've been spying on me, and you set yourself up on this planet and re-started your dramatics to make it easy for me to find you. But why? Weren't you glad to be rid of me in your life?" He tensed suddenly, fought the urge to glance behind him. "Or did you bring me here to assassinate me, finally?"

Ren smiled, but it was a genuine one. No mockery, no teeth. "I think you miss the politics, the excitement. The challenge of staying alive to watch your enemies fall by your own designs. It's part of the order that you love so much. I think you're bored, and that you missed me."

Hux laughed out loud, but it was forced even to his own ears. "Fine," he conceded with a look from Ren. "I have been bored. Life has been too easy, my job too straightforward without the endless jockeying that I used to think so tiresome. But miss you? That's stretching it a bit."

Ren shrugged. "Perhaps, but at this moment in time, I'm the only one that can provide what you want."

Both eyebrows shot up. "I hardly think so, Ren. If I was truly desperate I could always join a smuggler's crew, or a band of pirates."

Ren laughed until Hux started to get annoyed again. Wiping his face he grinned down at Hux. "I'm sorry." He clearly wasn't. "I just could imagine a band of pirates with you following along behind with your datapad, spewing data and orders that no one is listening to." He chuckled some more. 

"Are you not going to kill me? Then why did you want me here, Ren?" Hux sighed. 

Ren sat back again, watching him with humor in his eyes. "Because I am not too proud to admit I missed you, Hux."

"You missed someone to throw around you mean. Surely you could have as much as you wanted of that here." He gestured tiredly to the two bodies still cooling at his feet. 

The humor drained off Ren's face. "No. I don't miss that. It's the one thing I regret, now that my mind is my own again."

Hux crossed his arms. "You can only blame Snoke for your madness up until you killed him, Ren. After that the blame falls squarely on you."

Ren actually looked abashed, his eyes lowered. "I hardly remember that year. I was filled with such a mania . . . I think you suspected that my passions for you ran deeply, but not in that direction before. I am truly sorry."

Hux's jaw hung open. He still half expected the apology to be for his own imminent death, but no strike came. He was silent so long Ren finally raised his eyes to him. Hux let out a long sigh. 

"What do you want from me then, Ren? How do your 'passions' run now?"

"My passions have not changed from their original intentions." Hux was surprised to find he wasn't repulsed at that idea. Ren continued, "I want you to join me, here."

"Here? To what end exactly? I won't be some trophy or pretty thing to be stared at, or shown off as consort."

Ren smiled and Hux felt himself flush. "Well, while I do think you're very pretty, that was not the roll I envisioned for you, publicly anyway. Apparently, I need a professional administrator. If I was able to accomplish this," he waved his hands up into the shadows above, "on my own, imagine what we could do together."

Hux shut his mouth with a loud click. "You want me to do what, run your Empire?" He tried to make the word mocking but it didn't quite come out that way. 

"I want to make an Empire. And I need you to do it. We need each other, and face it, overall we made better company for each other than anyone else was capable of. I need someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind, and you need someone that looks to you for advice."

Hux couldn't argue with that, however, "what about the physical abuse? I don't have to tolerate that anymore, and I won't." He raised his arm, the one with the blade he still kept tucked there. "I will defend myself."

Ren nodded. "I would expect no less. There are many other ways I can now picture to release passion." 

Recognizing that was as good as he was going to get, and feeling a strange sensation in his gut at the look Ren suddenly cast him, Hux said "then I agree." He hoped he didn't regret that decision. 

At that Ren threw his arms open, triumphantly. "Excellent! Now, do you kneel and swear fealty to your Dark Lord?"

Hux snorted. "I hardly think that's necessary." He gave Ren a look that clearly said he had no intention of doing anything of the sort. 

"Well then, I suppose we could always seal the deal as consort." Ren palmed himself suggestively, and without turning, ordered the droid out. He looked to Hux with a fire in his eyes. "There are plenty of other things you can do on your knees."

Hux remembered back, well before the Skywalker shit-show that he had contemplated doing just that, to calm the temper tantrums. He slowly walked up the stairs and knelt imperiously, looking down his nose at Ren the entire time. 

Ren never broke his gaze as he undid his clothes just enough to pull himself out. Hux refused to break eye contact until he had lowered himself over Ren, then closed his eyes and took him in. 

As he moved, slowly, over Ren's cock, feeling his hand getting tighter in his hair, he thought very loudly that consort was a fine, powerful position. He would help Ren build his Empire. He would help guide him and aid his rule. And, he thought, if he was unsatisfied with Ren, in any way, he would kill him and ascend in his place. 

Ren gripped his hair until he raised his eyes to meet his. "Yes" he groaned. Then Hux watched as his eyes rolled back, and tasted salt as he came in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I stick to a weekly posting schedule, but I'm taking the rest of July off--to let my writing percolate and do another round of editing on my book (!!). I'll be back up and posting the beginning of August--probably starting with a continuation of the "Just Look" au, and my Vicuruk piece! 😁


End file.
